


I'm so sorry, Shindou

by kidakunx2



Series: Kida is Very Not Sober and Writing Fanfic [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: But it does involve both of them, Crack Fic, It's not really a relationship between the two, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, RIP akira most importantly, RIP me, goban kink, i guess, im drunk and i wanted to write so this is what i shat out, im so sorry, it was crack smut until it got angsty, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidakunx2/pseuds/kidakunx2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM HAVING A DRUNK SLEEPOVER WITH MY FRIEND RIGHT NOW AND SHE MADE ME HIKARU NO GO TRASH AND SO WE THOUGHT OF THIS HEADCANON WHERE SHINDOU WALKS IN ON AKIRA MASTUBATING TO NEW GO BOARDS ONLINE AND SO I DID THIS GOMEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so sorry, Shindou

Akira’s blood was pumping, heart was racing fast. He knew it was wrong, knew he could get caught, but just couldn’t stop himself. He knew what his body needed and he did this sort of thing so infrequently, that he just had to give in this time. 

He sat at his computer chair at his desk, and began to boot up his computer. He knew it was wrong, what he was about to do. Knew that he would feel ashamed and dirty afterwards, but couldn’t help thinking about how good and how hot it would feel in the moments to come.

His computer booted up and prompted him to log in with his password. Carefully unwrapping his towel to free his strained dick, as he had just gotten out of the shower, he brought his hands to the keyboard and typed in his password : daddygomaster69. His dick throbbed in pleasure at the thought. 

His computer logged him in fairly fast, and he was able to catch a glimpse at the time. 3:69 PM. goOD, he had some time before Shindick HIkaru arrived at 4:20. He could get this over and done with and then pretend it never happened.

He opened google chrome and this time, thankfully, remembered to go incognito. His hands shook with both nerves and hot anticipation as he steadied them over the keyboard to type in the search bar: new gobans for sale

His search brought him to amazon.com, his personal favorite website for this kind of thing, where there were plenty of different sizes and shapes and price ranges of brand new gobans to look at. He scoffed in annoyance at the first couple of links, which were for shogi boards. He could barely contain his disgust at the sight of those less than worthy boards. 

Then, he saw it. The fourth listing on the page, which was reversible (whatever the fuck that means) and his hot and hard dick leaked precum all over his hand. It was brand new, so hot, so tight, a virgin goban. It was the sight that had been fueling his wet dreams for years. Sure, he got it on a lot with the goban that his father had given to him, although that goban had been played on by more people than he could count, he could always go to it for a good time. But sometimes he just craved more, craved the feeling of the smooth wood, craved those smooth and cold go stones that longed for his touch, longed for their first skilled players grasp. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered, sliding back in his chair and spreading his legs slightly, as his hand moved faster around his hardened dick. He kept his eyes trained on the goban, he just couldn’t tear them away. each time he felt a wave of pleasure that made him think about closing them, he just thought about the way the light shone on the newly polished wood, the cold surface, the lack of scratches upon the freshly lacquered surface, and he was wide awake again. He was nearing his climax, so soon it was almost embarrassing. But then again, he never lasted long when he did this sort of thing. 

His hand moved faster, gripped stronger, using his natural fluids as lubrication. He couldn’t keep quiet. 

 

“Oh yeah, so shiny, so soft… Never been touched before, you like my hands, don’t you? You like my skilled hands playing your stones so hard and fas-” 

The door creaked open. hE HEARD a voice. 

“Touya, I managed to be on time today! I can’t believe i actually had enough time to get food on the way here too, i mean, usually i-”

Touya’s and Shindou’s gazed locked as Shindou finally processed what was going on after having barged straight into his room. 

Touya felt himself sink into a world of grief and regret, as he kicked himself to death over not having locked the door, over having been caught with his hand on his hot dick, naked, in his computer chair, looking at new gobans on amazon. By none other than Shindou. It maybe would have been better if it was his dad or something, maybe his father would have understood his attraction to the newly born gobans, and accredited his need to his blooming adolescence. But, no, it had to be Shindou, his rival, and someone who was as dense as the goban he was currently jacking off to. 

But, Touya had been so close, been so near to riding that wave of pleasure to the shores, that he just couldn’t stop moving his hand. He spun his computer chair around as Shindou busted in his room, and as their eyes met, Touya let out a whimper, a fucking wail, and came all over himself, legs spread, cock aching, butt naked, all in front of SHindou. 

They stared at eachother for a good minute, Touya still heaving and shuddering with the aftershocks of this orgasm, and Shindou stood stock still in the doorway, opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out what the fUCK to do. Until finally, Shindou spoke. 

“I, uh. I'm gonna go home. Bye Touya.” And with that, he closed the door and left Touya’s room. 

After another minute passed, Touya took his hand off of his soft dick and began to clean himself with his discarded towel, and then pressed his forehead to his desk, realizing the damage that had been done to their friendship, and more importantly, their rivalry. Would he ever be able to look Shindou in the eyes again,at the next tournament? Would they ever be able to hang out at each others houses again and practice after school? Would they ever be able to look at each other in the eyes without thinking about Touya thoroughly wrecking himself at his computer chair?

Touya closed his eyes and felt hot tears escape. He knew he would feel bad after this, knew that he would feel guilty and dirty after every time he did this, but this time was so much worse, because not only did he feel the pain of defiling his beloved gobans, but this time, he felt the weight of soiling his one and only friendship with Shindou. The one friendship he had managed to build in he didn’t know how many years, and it was gone.

Touya let out a sob and wrapped the towel around himself so he would be decent again. He stayed at his computer for quite some time, sobbing and wallowing in his regret, and pain. 

“Shindou…” he choked out. “I’m so sorry…”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: kidakunx2.tumblr.com
> 
> coral: missnewgoomy.tk
> 
> rip us im so sorry also im drunk so if there's spelling errors im so sorry this wasn't beta'd and im not sober so yeah


End file.
